A Parent's Burden
by babyblues15
Summary: Rent story. Parents are always there for you, no matter what. 2 out of 4 done, Joanne's father talks.
1. Mark

**I guess I'm in a writing mood right now...maybe not for the same fandoms, but writing still the same XD Part 1 of 4.**

* * *

Calling Mark might not have been the best idea. But I still have to try, don't I? It's a mother's prerogative to talk to her son whenever she wants.

_That Was a Very Loud Beep  
I Don't Even Know If This Is Working  
Mark - Mark - Are You There  
Are You Screening Your Calls -  
its Mom_

I know I worry about him to much. But, there is so much bad stuff out there! Why, just the other day, I read about some young girl who overdosed on drugs in the subway. How horrible, and really, I just had to call to see how he was doing. Of course, when I leave a message, I won't tell him about that. And when he eventually calls back, he won't tell me about any shootings going on outside his building, or any drugs going around. That's just how we make it work.

_We Wanted To Call And Say We Love You  
And We'll Miss You Tomorrow  
Cindy And The Kids Are Here - Send  
Their Love_

I wonder when he'll start growing up. No really growing up mind you (he's been doing that for years), but actually start taking more responsibility. I've always instilled in my children that you should follow your dreams, but this…being a filmmaker? Couldn't you do that as a hobby? He should go into business; my Markie always had such a great mind for business!

_  
Oh, I Hope you like the Hot Plate  
Just Don't Leave It on Dear  
When You Leave the House _

I do hope he's eating right though. I try and stuff him with as much food whenever he comes to visit, but he always stays so thin. Recently, he hasn't come to visit at all. This makes me wonder if it's because he doesn't wan to show the family how bad he's doing…or if he doesn't have the money to come here. I hope there is some for food, and heat. He used to get sick often when he was a boy. _  
_  
_Oh And Mark  
We're Sorry To Hear That Maureen  
Dumped You  
I Say C'est La Vie  
So Let Her Be A Lesbian  
There Are Other Fishies In The Sea_

Poor dear. He never did have any luck with love. Why, I remember in the 6th grade, he had a complete infatuation with this one girl, what was her name…Helen. Yes, that was it. He thought he was in love with her and on Valentine's Day he gave her a rose. One freshly plucked from my garden I might add. Well, she turned him down right away, and he came running home to me crying about it. I had comforted him then, but who was there to comfort him now?

I sincerely hope Mark calls, I'd like to hear his voice again, it's been to long. But of course, I won't tell him that whenever I call.

_. . . Love Mom

* * *

_

**Review please!**


	2. Joanne

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I really appreciate the nice responces I've gotten from this. Here's the next part in "A Parent's Burden".

Before you read, I just want to let everyone know that whatever views are in this, they are not mine. I took whatI think the characters views are and wrote them out. I don't want to be getting any reviews that say "you suck, because you think lesbians are bad" or "you like lawyers, so you suck". No thank you,I can do without those.

_italics-Joanne's father  
_**bold-Joanne's mother  
**(All of this from Joanne's father's POV)

* * *

I would think that by this time, I wouldn't need to call my daughter to find out information. She should be telling us what happens when she comes to visit!

_Well, Joanne - We're Off  
I Tried You At The Office  
And They Said You're Stage Managing  
Or Something_

Stage managing? STAGE MANAGING! What is that? Our Joanne is not an actor or in theater…though sometimes what she does in court is acting. But that's ok, just one more joke I can make. Lawyer jokes can be funny…if you know when to say them.

**Remind Her That Those Unwed Mothers  
in Harlem  
Need Her Legal Help Too**

Did you hear our kitten is in a great office now? She gets to do all sorts of pro bono cases, while still taking on those big jobs. Sure, her work might be mostly dealing with…ehem…sexual harassment cases…but there are some others in there to! Why, just last month she was involved a civil rights case…..that was about the time she started seeing that…woman.

_Call Daisy For Out Itinerary Or Alfred  
At Pound Ridge  
Or Eileen At The State Department In  
A Pinch  
We'll Be At The Spa For New Year's  
Unless The Senator Changes His Mind_

Hmm. We don't get to talk to her as much anymore, it's just usually a quick "hello, how are you? Good, ok, good-bye" We used to talk much more when she was younger and lived in our house…this was age's 10-15 maybe? Of course she lived in our house much longer than that…but it seems that we weren't in the house a lot of the time. What with skiing in the Rockies, going to the white house, fishing in Texas…maybe Joanne talked more to others around us than to us. **The Hearings** _Oh Yes - Kitten  
Mummy's Confirmation Hearing Begins  
On The Tenth  
We'll Need You - Alone - By The Sixth_

Is it wrong to only want to see your daughter, and not some other person! I don't think it is…especially if that other person is...her. That she-devil that is taking all of my baby's time. Why couldn't she find a nice man (or woman in her case) to settle down with? That's not too much to ask, is it?  
**  
Harold!**

_You Hear That?  
It's Three Weeks Away  
and She's Already Nervous_

My wife always gets nervous, about anything; important things, small things. But my Joanne doesn't get nervous! Takes after her old man here you see. "Cool as a cucumber" as my granddad used to say. She could be up near the judge's dais and still seem like she was at a party, calm and collected.  
**  
I Am Not!**

_For Mummy's Sake, Kitten  
No Doc Martens This Time and Wear a  
Dress ...  
Oh, and Kitten - Have a Merry_

Now her fashion sense…that came from her mother. Or at least, her mother in her younger days. My wife now has a beautiful way of dressing, something her daughter still needs to figure out. But that's just fine, our kitten is still young, she can do anything she sets her mind too…she just needs to make the right connections. And that's were we come in. If she's not willing to get out there and make them, then we'll make them for her.  
**  
And A Bra!

* * *

**

Review please!


End file.
